pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/Me RoJ Nuker
Pew-pew AoE. -- 14:00, 20 December 2008 (EST) :Add RoD to the list under the bar? Spaggage ''talk'' 14:03, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, probably. -- 14:04, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::RoD is mainbar worthy so is smiter's boon, also why does everyone think balths aura is good now? its unnecessary imo and bring glyph of lesser energy and strength and honor 24.6.122.112 14:08, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::Because I'm sick of boring supporting Smiters as the only option when I'm bored of healing or protting. And if you brough BA you wouldn't be able to do SoH. With Glyph, it's still 15 energy and you've also got Judge's and RoJ. -- 14:09, 20 December 2008 (EST) ^ make that the mainbar 24.6.122.112 14:11, 20 December 2008 (EST) :Oh goody, another boring-as-hell support Smiter. It's called Smite NUKER, not Smite SUPPORTER. Anyway, that bar would just be worthy of Build: Mo/any PvE Smiter. -- 14:12, 20 December 2008 (EST) :: I wouldn't take Judge's. Holy damage means no Orders, Barbs, Mark of Pain etc. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:12, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::Depends on the team you run. It's actually quite good if you're running with stuff like Splinter or weapon spells in general and is good at getting down high AL stuff. -- 14:14, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::Guess so. I tend to run SW with orders anyway. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:22, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::Always is a laugh against undead areas...ubered Scythe attacks for 300-400 damage. i'd take that over orders.--72.189.85.14 15:09, 20 December 2008 (EST) Hero perhaps?-- Liger414 talk 09:41, 11 January 2009 (EST) Wouldnt work as well on heroes due to da fact dat heroes wouldnt use ausptious incantation correctly, but i have used the build and love it get arcane echo and spam more RoJ beams from heaven Riktw 08:53, 15 January 2009 (EST) Add Air of Superiority main bar. 76.125.191.46 11:03, 31 January 2009 (EST) This dmg support build seems better than my rit dmg support builds.Merc137 09:52, 2 February 2009 (EST) Human bar Should include arcane echo, unless you fail at e management.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:31, 15 January 2009 (EST) :and even then you can just use auspicious on it and not have any downside. Alpha fireborn 10:42, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::It's a waste of time using AI on AE. You only get 1 energy in return. Leave it to cast BA.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:54, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::negatory, you gain 3 energy. so ha! Alpha fireborn 10:59, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::Wow, that's really a lot.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 11:21, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::You gain 18 energy. Just because it's negated by the cost, doesn't mean you don't gain it. L2math pls. --User:Thc 12:08, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::You have a net gain of 3 energy. That's a lot.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:32, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Wow, look like we all fail since RoJ is actually only 10 energy. --User:Thc 12:10, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Actually, you use AI on Arcane Echo, which costs 15, mrite? >> --'› Srs Beans ' 12:24, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::It's 2am in the morning, what did you expect? Nuclear physics? Rocket science? (Golly, project rushes makes my head cloudy.)[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:30, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::2 am in the morning ''= redundancy. Other than that; You sure it's 2 AM for Thc, too? :P --'› Srs Beans ' 12:42, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::i dON'T KNOW, BUT i HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 2 DAYS ALREADY. aND IT'S NOT REDUNDANT. lACK OF SLEEP IS RELEVANT TO THE BRAIN NOT BEING SHARP. :::::::::::Actually, it is, because AM = After Midnight (well, actually it's some obscure combination of letters, maybe Latin or so), thus always in the morning (or night, depending on what you consider day and night). --'› Srs Beans ' 13:07, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::You should just said it straight away that it was an oxymoron. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:36, 15 January 2009 (EST) Balthazar's Aura Let me get it straight STOP USING IT WITH RAY OF JUDGEMENT!!!!! You run RoJ because it '''does not' cause scatter BA does leaving the concept in ruins and dont even start "scatter is a good thing" argument again... --Anonimous. 13:31, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Bring a snare and you are fine, really.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:32, 15 January 2009 (EST) given the pea sized area of effect of RoJ even a snare would make it less than satisfying to use ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 03:29, 31 January 2009 (EST) :RoJ is still pretty powerful. No scatter and armor ignoring AoE is potent. @Anon: read the fucking usage before you make stupid comments. -- 07:45, 31 January 2009 (EST) Why take a scatter skill when you could just AE RoJ? Its the same friggen damage without scatter. With a 30second recharge on RoJ dont proclain the 25eBA is for energy management.--JRyan 23:09, 31 January 2009 (EST) ussage on smite hex/cond its traget ally not target enemy. maybe person who made needs to use the skills first.--JRyan 23:10, 31 January 2009 (EST) :it's just a typo man. If you find typos, just fix them yourself. Life 23:53, 31 January 2009 (EST) and whats funny is you didnt bother yourself to do it.--JRyan 18:49, 1 February 2009 (EST) Needs a Hero Tag Use some of the optionals instead of Judge's Insight, Auspicious Incantation and Balthazar's Aura and heros are decent with this bar. --68.32.187.152 00:01, 1 February 2009 (EST) :congrats, you've just taken this bar and made it a standard smiter bar.--72.189.85.14 11:50, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::Which it shouldve been in the first place--Relyk 23:12, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::different purpose is different.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 10:56, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::Different usage: You click your Elite when either not targetting anything or when targetting the biggest ball of enemies you can find. The other 7 skills are exactly the same and will take the most of your time. Ootles --'› Srs Beans ' 11:43, 2 February 2009 (EST) Smite Nuker... this is the only way to nuke with smites...but you really need the right team...Illoyon 04:28, 3 February 2009 (EST) :No.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:06, 3 February 2009 (EST) The comments in the sections above state supporter. A pve skill such as GDA would support the team. Balistic PvX 09:30, 3 February 2009 (EST) Alot of the bar is just typical smite/support. Cant figure out why it doesnt have AE for roj and why its using BA. Dump BA, take Smiters boon. Drop auspicious for AE. And OMGoodness its a typical RoJ monk.--JRyan 21:50, 3 February 2009 (EST) Rez? Why is this using a rez signet instead of a Monk rez?--JRyan 21:50, 3 February 2009 (EST) :Res Sig is good. -- 07:23, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::in PvE if you are a mo/x or x/mo, you ALWAYS carry rebirth. ALWAYS. 71.243.16.95 18:35, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::^lol Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 18:40, 4 February 2009 - ) ::::Non-UA Monks should only res after battle anyway, so IP is actually quite accurate, although I must state that there are circumstances where rebirth only makes things worse, such as VS farming, where you might need to res over the wall, and you DON'T want to rebirth permas.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:47, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::You use RoJ to VS farm? Anyway, IP, you don't always have to carry rebirth. Each pve situation is different and there are times where you need to take different types of rez skills. In the end, most people who use this page will just replace the resurrection sig with w/e rez skill they feel is most appropriate for the situation they are in. No need to note it on every single build. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 18:52, 4 February 2009 - ) ::::::You are outdated, a variant of this is commonly used to VS farm, so at least do your reseach before lamblasting me <3.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:59, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Lamblasting? And by research do you mean doing a few VSFs at least twice a week? If so, then I've done my research. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 21:32, 4 February 2009 - ) ::::::::Wait, why did I even respond to that? That has nothing to do with his question. IP, I stand behind what I said earlier. There are many rezzes in GW for a reason and in some situations, you may actually want to take rebirth, but I think that people are smart enough to realize that they don't have to use a res sig just because this build suggests it. You can use whatever you want. ( 21:43, 4 February 2009 - ) ::::::::Lol, if you don't even know people run RoJ cryers there on a regular basis you certainly haven't been VSFing. In PvE, though, Rebirth is generally used because it saves wipes, and we should mainbar skills which will be most commonly used.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:39, 5 February 2009 (EST) If your a Healing monk take Rez chant or one of the touches, or pve UA. If your anything else rebirth is standard. If you cant rebirth(special reasons aka VSf) take rez chant so you can also rez those 1hp bips or something ;-) Placing rez sig on the bar is silly since its not recommended anyhow. Put Rebirth with Rez chant as optional. Or just no rez at all and have it an optional slot.--JRyan 03:22, 5 February 2009 (EST) :UA is elite. RoJ is elite. So...? [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 03:24, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::Are you trying to be dumb?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:39, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::Jigga wut? I didn't read what was typed. :< [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 03:41, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::.........[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:44, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::....meaning I skimmed through the paragraph, saw UA and assumed he meant take that over RoJ Mr Newly Elitist PvXer. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 03:47, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::zzzzzzzz tl;dr less tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:50, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::^ my point, exactly. Try a lil' harder, you're starting to dig your own niche into this basically dead site. Before long, you'll even have your own PvX gang. Try approaching someone with a bit more tactfulness next time. And weren't you the guy who I helped make his first sig? lol [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 03:54, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Not interested. Tact is for people like you, not me. P.S If you hadn't noticed, since I joined PvX I wasn't interested in making friends. This isn't a conducive environment for potential friends to understand each other better anyway.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:58, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::/wave--Relyk 04:01, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Actually, if you want your ideas and/or opinions to be respected, then you should possibly consider respecting others first, you egomanical jackass. Stick to picking on scrubs. I'm done. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 04:03, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Lol, then maybe comment with a bit of logic next time, ta-ta![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:10, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I tried sociology on pvxwiki once, didn't work well--Relyk 04:14, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Actually i've tried 5 separate times and concluded mudkip is ground type and therefore lightning does nothing even though mudkip is water type and should take uber super effective damage but doesnt, which is a conundrum i cannot solve cause mudkip doesn't look like a rock--Relyk 04:18, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Pip...lup? [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 04:20, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Rock and ground are two very different things when it comes to pokemanz.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:22, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Only inherent weaknesses and a bit of variation on attacks. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 04:23, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::No.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:12, 5 February 2009 (EST) wtf need to slap both of you for having a stupid "cock" fight--JRyan 12:33, 5 February 2009 (EST) :I blame Pika. She likes to pick fights. ( 12:37, 5 February 2009 - ) ::Maybe if people would post using their brains I wouldn't have nits to pick.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:26, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::Who fucking cares about resses, stop bitching you girls. -- 18:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::I thought it was long over already?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:29, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::I didn't bother to read text, I just saw wall of text with minor NPA. It annoyed me. -- 18:30, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Hug my pikachu if you are annoyed, then.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:31, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::TBH Pikachu is only good when you get the superbuffed version in Yellow. I would rather hug, like, Squirtle or something. -- 18:32, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::You obviously didn't see how fat my pikachu was. And why are you hugging a zombie turtle?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:37, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::If you're talking about that pic of the doll, don't bother. I actually have one somewhere from a long time ago. -- 18:38, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Obviously nothing is fat enough for you. Go away.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) Better Bar optionals: *[Condition@14 *[Hex@14 *[Him!" *[Dwarf Armor *[Drain@8 , etc tbh the main bar is sub par 71.202.111.2 18:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Conjure Phantasm is zzz (Mind Wrack or Fragility works better for triggering CoP), and there's no energy at all except Cast Sig (and with an entire bar of 10+ energy spells, it won't work). -- 18:41, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::Bring outside e-management? its really not that hard 71.202.111.2 18:44, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::It's zzz. This bar works fine, not every bar with a Mesmer profession needs Cry. If you REALLY want it, bring a Mesmer Hex on another character (something with large range like Ether Nightmare) and bring it. -- 18:45, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::Thats like saying every P/W with focused anger doesn't need save yourselves. And conjure phantasm is just a suggestion also, ether nightmare is overrated. 71.202.111.2 18:48, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::Ether Nightmare is overrated but is one of a few AoE Mesmer Hexes. And your metaphor was just stupid. You wouldn't bring Focused Anger on a Paragon unless you're running an Imbagon (because it's a pretty medicore elite without it). This bar works fine and adds support and AoE damage. -- 18:51, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Exactly you only bring a Mo/Me smite nuker if it brings cry of pain. Also Balthazar's Aura is just stupid in this build. 71.202.111.2 18:54, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::...No, you bring it for Auspicious. And if you actually read the usage you would know that BA isn't "stupid" in this build. -- 07:17, 6 February 2009 (EST) whether this "better bar" is really better or not who cares. GoD's had support in the smite hex/cond. Granted i think it could use improvment it certainly doesnt need conjure phant.--JRyan 22:48, 5 February 2009 (EST) What about / Spec into Smiting, FC, and Inspiration, and you get a faster nuker that can nuke more, methinks. After running Mo/Me alot on my monk, the long casting time of BA is a bitch. 19:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :There's like no energy, though. SoH on 2-3 people + BA + A-Echo + 2 copies of RoJ means Auspicious won't solve everything. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Drop SoH tbh. Then, the echo chain is 35 energy, so say on a max energy of 50, you would have to wait a couple of seconds or use Leech/Drain to get enough energy for Auspicious/BA, after which you would be close to full again. I wish there was some way to speed up the recharges.... 19:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) The point of using RoJ is to not cause scatter So, for the love of Jesus, Joseph, Peter, Paul & Mary stop adding BA to RoJ builds. You DON'T want mobs to scatter. Scatter is a decent defense, but killing is a better defense. 17:06, 21 March 2009 :Dead foes don't scatter tbh. Life 01:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's powerful logic. — Rapta (talk| ) 02:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::This might as well mention Balthazar's Aura somewhere, players wont do same mistakes as heroes, on other hand double RoJ + CoP might be simply enough. --Anonimous. D: 02:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Doesn't CoP cause scatter? Star of Exile talk 02:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::No, it wont cause them to scatter from RoJ AoE. In more organized play when enemies are balled up by your tank it might cause foes to flee but if that happens your spike and/or tank suck. --Anonimous. D: 02:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alright. I just know you have to be careful when using it in the first area in UWSC when you ball up all the enemies for the necro to kill, because there it can cause a ton of scatter. Star of Exile talk 02:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thats not because actual spell makes them scatter, it's just more sensitive nature of Hard Mode A.I. which is designed to give harder time for farmers basically. If monsters on Hard Mode are balled around single character and start taking persistant stream of damage all of them will start to avoid you and only about tree will remain attacking you thats why people use corners/side stepping technique to prevent it, however if you do it on Noob Mode they just stand there. --Anonimous. D: 02:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I just know that if you've got them balled up around you in HM and you cast CoP, they scatter, almost without exceptions. luckily, you have the wall trick and other permas to block (in the first area) Star of Exile talk 03:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Bar Variant? prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+3 Inspira=12IncantationEchoof JudgmentUral's Hammer!"Him!"EpidemicEnchantmentRebirth Signet/build ? 14:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? No Cry, no need for SS Rebirth, less support and I wouldn't use FH!+Epid on anything but Mesmer primary because it's too long cast without Fast Casting. Bad variant. =/ --Anonimous. D: 14:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, the ai is deadly, they'll interrupt your slow casting 1/4s epidemic fosure -- 01:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 1 problem, this bar has 4 pve skills ;) for the ones who dont know, you can only have 3. so i'd change sunspear res for resurrection signet. Great snare http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Tryptophan_Signet What about incorporating Tryptophan Signet? Narziss 03:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :variant--Relyk 03:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Nerfed...? As of today's update, RoJ now causes scattering. Also, Cry of Pain now does 50 initial damage, plus degen. CoP actually does more damage... only if one person uses it. What does this mean for the build? -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 04:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :It means very little for general pve. People still use Searing Heat with the aggro rape generally without a problem ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 15:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Searing Heat is Nearby. RoJ is adjacent. Big difference. ··· Danny Does 21:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::RoJ is still fine. Just cast one extra RoJ per target and they still die perfectly. Besides, monsters scattering aren't dealing damage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC)